Sleepless Roads
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: Jeice is living on Berter's homeplanet after he dies in battle, having gone awol on the Ginyu Force. A songfic.


Sleepless Roads   
By: Caith   
  
Note: This was completely random, I was looking at My Jimmy Eat World C.D. when this happened. To all Berter fans, he's dead, I'm SORRY, that's the way the fic wanted to be written ... and yes, I do know that Jeice did not write the Jimmy Eat World song Hear You Me, but that's the way this goes, I'm not making any money, so Jimmy can get over himself, because I'm not trying to gyp him. This is a song fic, and since some of you don't like song fics, I'm sorry, go read something else instead of wasting your time here. That is all I have to say, let's get on with the reading and the reviewing .   
  
there's no one in town I know   
You gave us someplace to go   
I never said thank you for that,   
I thought I might get one more chance.  
  
  
Berter Takano   
124A.D. - 245 A.D.   
That was all it said, but he could think of at least ninety things he could put on it .. great friend, loyal companion, powerful fighter ... the list went on ...   
He turned his head, feeling the raindrops falling onto his face, following the line of his cheeks. He held up a single rose- as black as the night. Berter had always likes his hybrid roses.   
Crouching, he dropped the rose on the ground, watching the rain slide down the petals.. almost like tears.   
" Hey, mate," he whispered softly to the gravestone. " Long time no see."   
The rain continued to fall as he got up, looking at the tree that he had been buried in front of. It had been a few years- there was no reason for him to feel so guilty . But he did ...   
  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud   
I never said thank you for that   
now I'll never have a chance   
May angels lead you in,   
hear you me my friends   
on sleepless roads the sleepless go   
may angels lead you in.   
  
He should have seen it. all of them should have. He had been so sick .. but there was no reason for them to worry. He always looked his best, Berter. always. Even when he was dieing of some damn virus that there as no cure for ...   
He knew they blamed him. He knew it. He hadn't been fast enough .. on their mission to Grekan 5, the men had met up with some locals who didn't like the thought of bowing down to Freiza. They had good powerlevels, and it had been somewhat of a challenge ... But the Ginyu Force always triumphed ... or did it ...?  
He hadn't been fast enough. He wasn't Berter, with super speed. The blast had gotten through some of their defenses, and hit his friend square in the chest. He had been brought back to the Base, but there was nothing the Tanks could do. The physical damage had only made the virus spread faster ...  
Without a word, he crouched in the rain, staring at the words on the plaque, remembering his leaving. After Berter had died, he had lost all interest in work .. and living. to put it lightly, Ginyu had kicked him out .. well. actually, it was more of a drunken fight, but hey, who cared ..? all he knew was that he had to come back here, to the Hashi residential zone, where Berter was buried.   
" I've gotta go, Mate. See you later."   
He flew up into the air, watching the tablet get smaller and smaller. Then he turned to look into the pewter grey sky, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to spill.   
He didn't see the three other men that had been watching him from a little ways off - A purple man with horns, a humanoid with red hair, and a small frog-like creature. All were staring openly .. and all wore the same type of armor.  
  
So what do you think of me now,   
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never get the chance   
May angels lead you in,  
hear you me my friends   
on sleepless roads the sleepless go   
may angels lead you in   
may angels lead you in  
may angels lead you in.  
  
He walked into his apartment covered in rainwater. shaking like a dog, he went to shower and get dressed. They needed him down at the nightclub- it was his one other talent besides fighting, singing.   
Getting dressed in the customary black leather, he walked out the door, not needing song lyrics- they were in his head.   
He walked into the side of the club, talking easily with the men who were regulars at the club. Mark, the stage Manager, nodded to him.   
" you're on next."   
He nodded, walking to the edge of the stage.   
  
And if you were with me tonight,   
I'd sing to you just one more time   
a song for a heart so big   
God wouldn't let it live.  
  
He sighed, remembering those times when he'd just sing random songs. the first time he sang was sitting in the hallway, waiting for his duty to begin . To his never-ending embarrassment, Berter had been around the corner, and he often asked his friend for a song. Jeice was only too happy to comply, and often they could be found in an empty room somewhere during break. No one really knew what they were doing, and it had started up some very interesting rumors ... but they hadn't cared. Music was their lives .  
Well, his life, now.   
He was shaken out of his memories when Jala, the girl who had been singing, walked off the stage and gave him sign. he nodded and walked on the stage. Some of the people who knew him whistled loudly; others clapped, having heard of him.   
He squinted against the glare of the stage lights. No, he was seeing things. He had to be. Why were they here? His mind was finally catching up to him after nights with very little sleep ..   
But no, it was them. Guldo, Recoome, and Captian Ginyu were sitting at a small table in the back of the room, staring at him. He grinned. Well, if it was a show those jerks wanted, it was a show they'd get ..   
  
May angels lead you in   
hear you me my friends   
on sleepless roads the sleepless go   
may angels lead you in   
may angels lead you in.  
  
" Hi, everyone. I'm going to sing a new song for you tonight .. I wrote it for a - friend of mine."   
how hard it was to say that. Without looking at the band- they knew the music already- he stared directly at Ginyu.   
" This friend of mine died about two years ago. I .. miss him, very much."   
It took all of his composure not to burst into tears.   
" Here we go.  
" there's no one in town I know,   
you gave us someplace to go   
I never said thank you for that,  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud   
I never said thank you for that,  
Guess I'll never get the chance .."  
  
The crowd was quiet, spellbound by the words he wove so carefully. He kept his eyes on a painting on the far side of the room, but the painting was right above the Ginyu Force's table, so he managed to get them all in the eye. They were the ones who looked away first.   
  
May angels lead you in,   
hear you me, my friends   
on sleepless roads the sleepless go   
may angels lead you in   
may angels lead you in   
may angels lead you in ...   
  
he walked out of the club that night and looked up at the sky. It was clear, all of the stars glowing white against the dark blue. He smiled, then turned to walk down the rainy street. He felt the eyes of his former comrades on him, but he did not turn around. He had proven he was sorry, but that it wasn't his fault.   
And that was enough for him. As he walked into the night, Ginyu watched his former force member leave, a thoughtful look on his face .  
" I didn't know he could sing," said Recoome. Guldo rolled his eyes at his fellow officer's ignorance. " well, neither did anybody else!"   
" come on Men," said Ginyu, turning abruptly. " Let's go."   
" But sir .. the mission-"  
" Is OFF. He doesn't need to come back.. he doesn't want to."   
" we're just going to leave him here?"   
" Yes, Guldo, we are."   
And with that, Ginyu turned and walked away, closely followed by his two men.   
  
May angels lead you in ....   
  
Owari ... 


End file.
